Another Day In Paradise
by LatinoLover
Summary: A short JE ficlet. Jack tells Elizabeth how he feels about her and Will's relationship.


A sorta one-shot between the 'we're so perfect together and if it wasn't a Disney movie we'd be married right now' couple of Elizabeth and Jack. And I'm pretty sure that this title has been used before, if it has, I'm sorry, and I didn't mean to copy you, it was just that I was listening to Phil Collins this morning =)  
  
Disclaimer.......I own nuffin the guy with the big ears owns it all, except from the song which is the legend Phil Collins's, but I changed some of the lyrics, savvy?  
  
Jack stormed through Port Royal, not even checking if any guards were looking his way. He marched up to the governor's house and burst straight into the mansion. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Will cuddling up to Elizabeth as he kissed her forehead. Jack felt his heart drop and he screwed his face up.  
"Oh, I'm sorry" Will apologized. "Didn't see you there!" Will laughed as he wiped his hands on his trouser leg and offered it to Jack. "How have you been?"  
"Great, yeah, fine" Jack snapped as he ignored Will's hand. "You?"  
"Well, we've been.....busy, to say the least!" Will grinned. "Isn't that right Elizabeth?"  
Elizabeth glanced at Jack as she took her place by her husband's side. "Yes, very busy indeed" Elizabeth looked into the eyes of her beloved husband and saw him looking back lovingly at her.  
"Well, that's just great isn't it? We all feel just great!" Jack said mockingly "Well, I hate to leave right now, but I must get back to work!" Will exclaimed. "You'll wait up for me won't you?" He asked Elizabeth as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.  
"I'll wait forever for you" Elizabeth smiled through Will's soft kisses. She looked behind him and something caught her eye. Jack, he was just standing there, his big brown eyes widened as Will deepened their kiss and Jack's eyes seemed to plead with hers to stop it. Eventually Will let go and said goodbye to Jack who mumbled something under his breath as Will walked out the door. "So," Elizabeth began, "How have you been?"  
"Alright I suppose." Jack answered flatly while staring at the floor.  
"Commandeered any nice ships recently?"  
Jack shook his head.  
"How's the 'Pearl'?"  
"It's alright"  
"Anamaria?"  
Jack shrugged his shoulders.  
Elizabeth grabbed Jack by the shoulders and forced his head up to look at hers. "What is the matter with you Jack?"  
Jack looked coldly at Elizabeth through his brown eyes, they had once been deep and soulful, they were now empty and dull. He took a deep breath. "Nothing" He sighed as he walked out the door.  
Elizabeth stormed out after him and chased him up the hill; she stopped when he halted at the top of the hill.  
Jack looked out towards the horizon, the sun was just going down and streaks of orange and red were floating along the waves of the sea.  
"Jack" Elizabeth said softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter?"  
Jack was silent.  
"Jack! What is the matter with you? Ever since you escaped that day you have been miserable. You don't even talk anymore; you haven't even had a drink of rum and you don't even acknowledge my existence anymore. What is the matter?"  
Jack took a deep breath. "It's just another day for you and him in paradise" He sighed as he pushed her hand away from him.  
"What?"  
"Think about it" Jack whispered.  
Elizabeth was silent.  
Jack spun around and pointed towards Elizabeth, "It's just another day for you" He pointed to the blacksmith's "and him in paradise" He finished.  
"Jack" Elizabeth whispered. "Does that mean....?"  
"All it means is that you can stay here with him, with your perfect life in your perfect house and I'll just stay miserable for the rest of my life"  
"Jack?"  
"Don't speak, you'll just make it worse" Jack gulped as he stepped away from Elizabeth and turned back out towards the sea. "It's better this way, it would never work out anyway."  
  
My God, how's that for OOC? I listened to Another Day in Paradise this morning, and that line just sorta stood out for me, obviously I changed 'you and me' to 'you and him', but I think that is a perfect line between Jack and Elizabeth. 


End file.
